


Green Apples on Top

by alexcatb1975



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcatb1975/pseuds/alexcatb1975
Summary: Draco and Slytherin Y/N are left alone for the Holidays. What will they do to pass the time?Just some nice Draco smut because I can't get him out of my head. This is a pretty long one shot so get comfy :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 26





	Green Apples on Top

**Author's Note:**

> The product of a horny for Draco Ravenclaw :)

Silence deafens along the corridors of Hogwarts. The usually chaotic hallways are calm, not a single soul in sight. Even the subjects of the paintings have gone on to enjoy their winter break, as is evident by the blank canvases littering the walls.

The only thing that can be heard is the loud guitar riffs emanating from Y/N's earphones as she lays sprawled on the black leather couch in the Slytherin common room. Arctic Monkeys' 505 blares in Y/N's ears as she tries to block the taunting silence of the enormous castle. She absentmindedly drums along with her wand, letting herself get hypnotized by the tantalizing groove of the song.

She's been alone for a couple of hours, and the initial bliss of having the castle all to herself is quickly wearing off. Now she's lying on the couch bored with her eyes closed and bobbing her head along to the drums of the tune.

In between rocking out, Y/N wonders what in Merlin's name she's supposed to do for the rest of winter break.

But she decides not to think about it much. Right now she's just trying to enjoy the common room, which always seems to be filled with students. It's nice to have it to all to herself for a change.

Y/N turns up the volume to its loudest setting. She's decided to tune out all of her senses.

In her unaware state, Y/N is suddenly startled as she feels a cold hand tangle in her hair and steal her earbud.

Without thinking, Y/N opens her eyes and steadies her wand, muttering the first defense spell that she can think of.

Her oak wand unleashes a huge spark of electricity, which travels directly to a black lamp across the room, shattering it to pieces.

 _Shit! I'm gonna be in so much trouble._ Y/N cringes as she stands up and runs to go examine the broken lamp. She leans down and picks up a piece of black ceramic.

She turns around slowly to look at the culprit of this mess.

And there stands the one and only Draco Malfoy, looking impeccably sharp in an all black suit. His eyebrows are raised in amusement and he holds a single white earbud in his hand.

"Shit Malfoy! Look what you made me do! Don't you know you're not supposed to sneak up on a wizard?" Y/N narrows her eyes at the platinum blond Slytherin. She stands up and walks towards him.

"What?! You were the one that almost blew my head right off!" Draco says in a faux defensive tone.

"I had to defend myself. Give me that." Y/N snatches the earbud from his hand and plops back down on the couch.

"Right, because "Hero" Potter isn't here to save the day like always." Draco rolls his eyes.

"You really have a knack for bringing him up in every conversation you engage in. You're so obsessed with him, it's adorable." Y/N teases.

"Ha-ha." Draco laughs sarcastically, emphasizing each "ha" for good measure.

"What the hell are you even doing here Malfoy? Shouldn't you be at home with your "father"?" Y/N mimics his accent.

He throws Y/N a fake smile before sitting down next to her. "Not that it's any of your business, but I decided to stay for the holidays because he's being an insufferable asshole."

Y/N watches as he uses his thumb to twirl that stupid snake ring around his ring finger. It's unbelievable how a tiny thing can make his hand so damn attractive.

 _What the hell are you thinking? Lusting after his damn hand. Idiot._ Y/N scolds herself. The only feeling she has towards Draco Malfoy is intense dislike. She shakes these thoughts from her head and attempts to do what she does best, annoy him.

"It's too bad that he's an asshole. He's hot." Y/N jokes and laughs. "If you want, I'll go to your house in your place. Just don't be surprised if I come back as your new stepmom. You can definitely let your father know I said this."

"That's gross, and a little pathetic." He scrunches his nose in disgust.

"Hey, fuck you Malfoy. Don't have such a hot dad if you don't want me crushing on him." Y/N shoves him on the shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't your parents anxious to see their precious little daughter?" He spats out coldly.

Y/N can tell that the Lucius comments got to him. An amused smile grows on Y/N's face. Messing with Draco is her favorite pastime.

"They're on an expedition in Mexico examining some Aztec ruins, so here I am. I wish I was home though, I'm so fucking bored." Y/N groans and throws her head back.

"Bummer." Draco says as he stands up.

"Wait." Y/N places her hand on his arm, bringing him back down onto the couch.

"What?" He asks, slightly annoyed.

"Well, now that I know we're stuck with each other, why don't we do something together?" Y/N suggests.

Not that the idea of hanging out with Draco Malfoy seemed enticing to Y/N, but it had to be better than lying on that lumpy couch all afternoon.

"Like what?" Draco raises his eyebrows quizzically. He's clearly taken aback by her suggestion.

"I don't know. Maybe we could go outside and fly around? I bet I could knock you off that precious broomstick of yours." Y/N throws out the first thing that pops into her head.

"Haven't you looked out a window, L/N? It's pouring outside." Draco narrows his eyes and looks at her as if to ask "are you stupid?".

"Okay, it was just a suggestion Malfoy. Don't be such an ass." Y/N rolls her eyes. "What if we go explore around the castle?"

"Can't. Dumbledore's tracking me with that bloody Marauder's Map. I'm only allowed to be in the Slytherin dormitory, library, and Great Hall. Can you believe he doesn't trust me alone in the castle? It's ridiculous." Draco lays down on the couch, putting his feet up on Y/N's lap.

Y/N pushes Draco's feet off of her thighs, letting them drop onto the floor. He grins as he kicks his feet back up onto her lap again. Y/N rolls her eyes and lets his dress shoe covered feet stay there.

"Well then, what do you suggest?" Y/N can't believe this. They're in this huge magical place and can't think of a single thing to do.

"We could fuck." Draco suggests casually as he puts his hands behind his head, slightly flexing his blazer clad forearms.

Y/N wonders if she heard him right.

She did.

Not knowing how to respond, she lets out a slightly awkward and particularly loud laugh.

"You're funnier than I thought Malfoy." Y/N shakes her head.

"What's funny about that?" Draco questions defensively. "I'm not laughing."

"Yeah, you're not. Are you being serious?" Y/N's eyes widen slightly.

"Deadly. Think about it, it's perfect. We're both bored and alone. This way we'll have something to entertain ourselves with, and nobody ever has to know." Draco smirks as he sits up, getting dangerously close to Y/N.

"Why would you even want to have sex with me? Don't we kinda hate each other?" Y/N pulls away slightly, a little uneasy at the situation unraveling in front of her.

"And? Am I supposed to be in love with every girl I fuck?" He rolls his eyes.

He had a point. The idea of hate sex with him makes Y/N feel a delicious pang in the pit of her stomach. It sounds delightful, in theory, but the mere concept isn't enough to convince Y/N.

"Okay then, what makes you think I want to have sex with you?" Y/N spats out, challenging him to make a good enough argument to get her into bed.

"Oh come on! I'm not an idiot. You practically drool anytime you see me biting into a green apple." He looks down at Y/N's big stunned eyes with his intense grey ones, staring her down, trying to intimidate her. "I bet you wish my lips were on you instead."

He's close enough to Y/N that she can feel his breath on her lips. She quickly becomes flustered under his intense stare, cheeks reddening and heartbeat racing.

"Aren't you gonna disagree? Roll your eyes, perhaps? Or maybe respond back with some smartass comment?" Draco studies her physique. He knows Y/N can't disagree, as her physical reactions just prove the validity of his earlier statements.

"You're delusional and insane." Y/N manages to squeeze out of her throat, as it feels like it's getting tighter with each passing second.

Draco lets out a dark chuckle and Y/N can't help but notice how sexy he looks when he laughs. Each time he successfully gets under her skin, he gets this sparkle in his icy grey irises. Y/N knows that he lives for these moments.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, what do you say?" He raises an eyebrow, expectantly.

If she was being entirely honest, Y/N couldn't think of a single reason as to why she shouldn't do it. She was drawn to him. There was something about their constant arguments and fights that made Y/N feel alive. He made her feel this unbelievable rage that she'd never felt before. The mere thought that that anger could be transformed into carnal desire made her want to straddle him right now on this pristinely clean couch.

Y/N is so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she doesn't realize she's taking an awfully long time to answer his question.

Draco decides to take her silence as a rejection. 

"I knew you wouldn't be up for it. Who knew the house whore was so picky?" He teases as he leans back on the couch.

Y/N rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath to keep from punching him in the face. After a couple more seconds of consideration, she finally tells Draco what he wants to hear. After all, Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants.

"Fuck it. It's just for fun and nobody ever has to know right?" Courage overtakes Y/N. Truth be told, she can't think of anything that would entertain her more than Draco on top of her, corrupting her and whispering sweet degrading nothings into her ear. She, however, did not need the entire student body talking about the dirty things she was about to let Draco do to her.

"Right." He murmurs absentmindedly, while staring down at Y/N's soft crimson lips. He slowly slips out of his blazer, tossing it on the ground.

"So, how do we do this?" Y/N asks as she stares into those big dazzlingly grey eyes.

"For fucks sakes L/N, don't think about it so damn much." Draco places his hand on the back of Y/N's neck and pulls her in, placing his lips on hers hungrily.

Y/N is stunned as she feels him kiss her with such intensity. He tastes sweet and sour, like green apples.

Draco tangles his fingers in Y/N's locks, pulling her head back unexpectedly hard.

Y/N lets out a pained moan, forcing her dark red lips to part. Draco takes this opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth.

The kiss is messy as lips and tongue clash, but it's so desperate and hot that Y/N feels like her entire body is on fire.

Kissing Draco Malfoy feels like something forbidden. Something that a person knows they shouldn't be doing, but just can't help themselves because it feels so damn good.

Y/N slips her hands in his hair, with the intention of messing it up. She absolutely despises how every single strand of platinum blond hair has to be arranged perfectly in place.

Y/N's heart rate speeds up as Draco leans over her, never breaking their kiss, in an attempt to lay her down on the squeaky black leather of the couch.

Y/N breaks the kiss and puts her hands on his chest, stopping him.

"Stop." Y/N rasps breathlessly. "Let's go to your room."

"Why? There's nobody in the entire castle. I could fuck you on Dumbledore's desk and the High Table of the Great Hall if I wanted to." He laughs cockily. A certain type of perverse satisfaction bubbles up inside of Draco as he sees Y/N's disheveled hair and smeared red lipstick.

"I bet you could," Y/N states sarcastically and rolls her eyes, "but I want to go to your room."

"Fine." Draco says dryly before he picks up his forgotten blazer and stands up.

He leads Y/N down a short hallway before opening up the door to his room.

It's exactly like Y/N's dorm. Several beds plague the space, yet the room is surprisingly clean for a boy's dormitory.

"Where were we?" Draco stops Y/N from further examining the room by grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards his bed. He turns her around and guides her backwards until the backs of her knees hit the wooden bed frame.

He gets a look on his face that Y/N can only describe as a mixture of evil and mischief.

He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her passionately once again. He hooks his fingers at the bottom of her tight dark green cropped sweater, feverishly pulling it off up over her head. He quickly discards it on the floor.

Draco places his hands on Y/N's shoulders and shoves her roughly onto his mattress. The springs creek and whine as they accommodate Y/N's body.

Y/N can feel the blood thumping loudly in her ears from the impact. It's as if the lightning bolt from earlier was traveling throughout her entire being, and they haven't even gotten started.

Y/N moves so that her head is resting on his pillow. Draco straddles her, hovering over Y/N and taking both of her wrists in his hand, pinning them up over her head.

"Don't move." He instructs with dark commanding eyes. Y/N quickly shakes her head in understanding, and he lets go of her wrists.

He pulls on his tie and takes it off, setting it down carefully next to his green uniform tie on the nightstand.

His fingers fumble with the buttons on his black button up. A little bit of his milky skin is exposed with each button that comes undone, and Y/N is overcome with an incredible urge to run her tongue over his perfectly sculpted abs. Not that she'll actually do it, she can never let him know what he does to her.

Y/N licks her lips as she sees his fingers work, especially with that damned snake ring wrapped around his ring finger.

Draco notices how Y/N's hungry eyes study his fingers. A mischievous look grows on his face as an idea pops into his head.

As he undoes the last button of his shirt, he slides it down his biceps and discards it on the ground with Y/N's sweater.

He takes Y/N's face in his left hand, stroking her bottom lip with his thumb. He switches from using his thumb to his ring finger, smearing the red lipstick around even more.

"Open." He commands.

"Gladly." Y/N smiles, playfully innocent.

She parts her lips slightly, and Draco shoves the entirety of his ring finger into her mouth, giving her a wicked smile.

Y/N gasps as she gets a bitter taste of the metallic snake. There's something so erotic about his ring resting on her tongue. She thinks about all those times in class, when he'd be tapping his fingers against the hard wooden desks, and how she'd be intently watching, wondering how that cold heavy ring would against her skin.

Y/N, emboldened by the situation, sucks roughly on his long finger and swirls her tongue around the ring.

She watches as Draco's eyes shut and his Adam's apple bobs attractively in his throat.

Y/N moves her head up and down on his finger, savoring his skin and enjoying the feel of the rest of his fingernails digging into her cheeks.

Draco's had enough of this teasing. He takes his finger out of her mouth and grips her chin once again, planting a rough close mouthed kiss on Y/N.

He smirks as he gets a grip on Y/N's black button down shirt. Y/N hears a number of buttons clattering on the ground as Draco viciously tears her button down open. Y/N shivers as the cool December air hits her heated skin.

"Damn it Malfoy! Look what you did to my shirt." Y/N smacks her lips and frowns.

Draco pulls Y/N up so that she can take the remainder of her shirt off. He pushes her back down forcefully and tosses the shirt aside. He leans down into Y/N's ear and takes her earlobe in between his teeth.

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you." He mutters darkly.

Y/N swallows. She involuntarily bucks her hips up against his, creating a new kind of contact that draws out a harsh breath from deep inside of Draco's throat.

He quickly takes off his dress shoes and Y/N's Doc Martens, discarding them on the floor with multiple loud thuds.

He slowly pulls off Y/N's short black skirt, sliding it down teasingly along her legs, making sure to graze her skin with his own. Y/N squirms under him in anticipation.

He tosses the skirt recklessly across the room and takes Y/N's hands into his own. He guides them down to the buckle of his belt.

"Undo it." He drops his arms to his sides as he watches Y/N work.

Y/N's excited fingers undo his belt quickly. She slides it out of all the loops and tosses it aside. She then places her hands back on the front of his dress pants, fumbling with the button. Y/N slowly pulls his zipper down, tauntingly making sure that her fingers graze the outline of his cock.

His breathing grows heavier and he grasps Y/N's hands, pinning them over her head once again.

He stands up from the bed and takes his pants off, letting them pool around his ankles.

Y/N looks over his physique. She'd always wondered what was under those thick Slytherin robes. She was pleasantly surprised at what she saw.

He leans down to take his socks off, and Y/N figures that she should do the same. She sits up and begins to push down on her black knee socks.

"Stop. Leave them on." Draco breaths. He would never admit this to anybody, but he loved the way the cotton stretched out over Y/N's shapely legs. He can't even begin to count the times he wished he was the broomstick between her legs.

He joins her on the bed once again, settling himself between her legs. Y/N gasps as she feels his smooth skin making contact with hers.

Y/N can't help but notice that this feels so much more intimate. They're actually going to do this. The only things standing in the way of Draco showing her a good time are his boxers, her bra, and her panties.

He leans down and kisses Y/N's neck, gently biting at the tender skin. Y/N tilts her head to give him easier access and entangles a hand in his hair to bring him in closer.

Draco snakes his hands behind Y/N, taking off her black bra and quickly discarding it.

He leans down and kisses the valley of her breasts. He takes one of her perky nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it agonizingly slow.

Y/N arches into his mouth, closing her eyes. He takes his hand and pinches Y/N's other nipple between his pointer finger and thumb.

Y/N lets out a soft moan. She can't believe that these little actions are turning her on more than full on sex with any of the other guys that she had slept with.

However, she can't make her pleasure that obvious, because the cocky bastard would never let her live it down.

Draco suddenly stops his actions and brings his hands to the waistband of Y/N's dark green cotton panties. He pulls them down, grazing her legs in a torturously slow manner, much like he did when he was taking off her skirt.

He tosses them somewhere. Y/N doesn't know where, since she's more focused on the fact that she's naked except for the pair of black knee socks.

Draco lifts himself back up to meet Y/N's eyes. He takes the snake ring off of his ring finger and places it on his pointer finger. He brings his pointer and middle finger up to Y/N's swollen lips.

"Get them nice and wet for me." He instructs.

Y/N takes his fingers back into the dark ravine of her mouth and lubricates them, just like he wants.

Draco slowly takes them out her mouth, a string of saliva following his damp fingers.

He lowers his hand and meets Y/N's expectant eyes with his filthy silver ones.

He gives her a wicked smile before shoving his two fingers roughly into her tight wet cunt.

Y/N's moan reverberates shamelessly in the dormitory as she feels the cold metal of his ring inside of her. The mere thought almost makes her orgasm around his skilled fingers.

She rakes her nails up and down his shapely arms, revealing in the pleasure.

He moves them in and out slowly, careful not to lose the ring inside of Y/N. The way she convulses around his fingers makes him want to replace them with his cock and fuck her hard. But he had to be patient. After all, they're just having some fun.

"Malfoy..." Y/N breaths. She didn't want to ask the arrogant fucker for anything, but the whole purpose of this was to have some fun, and damn it if she wasn't gonna have some. "Touch me..."

"Touch you where? You have to tell me exactly where." Draco flashes her a smug smile as he continues moving his fingers at a steadily slow pace.

"Touch my clit." Y/N moans.

"Oh, okay." He mutters in a low tone.

Y/N notices the confused look on his face as he fumbles around down there, trying to find the infamous bundle of nerves.

Y/N can't help but laugh as she watches him struggle.

"What's so fucking funny?" He asks irritatedly as he hears Y/N's giggles.

"Nothing." Y/N looks at him with an amused smile.

He narrows his eyes at her before returning to the task at hand.

Y/N decides to push his buttons even more. She can't help it, he just makes it so damn easy.

"I bet your dad could find it." She bites her lip to stop herself from bursting out into laughter.

"That's it." Y/N knows she's in trouble as a vicious look clouds his eyes.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Y/N asks, slightly concerned. 

He says nothing as he grabs his black tie from the night stand and ties Y/N's wrists up above her head.

"Come on Malfoy, it was a joke." Y/N tries to reason, but he's not having it. His silence scares Y/N in an exhilarating way. She feels the insides of her thighs getting slick with anticipation as she awaits Draco's unpredictable actions.

Y/N's eyes widen as he grabs his green uniform tie and folds it up, shoving it into her mouth.

"That'll shut you up." Draco looks pleased at himself as Y/N lies in front of him, totally at his mercy.

He shoves his fingers back inside her once again. Y/N's moans are muffled by the tie. She can taste the polyester as she bites down harder with each thrust of his fingers.

He finally manages to locate Y/N's clit. He looks at her deviously as he presses forcefully on it with his thumb, rubbing small circles on it.

Y/N feels a single tear traveling down her cheek as she moans desperately. She aches to touch him, to pull him in close, and to tell him to stop teasing.

He continues his cruel movements, hooking his fingers up and hitting a spot within her that makes Y/N see stars.

Every thrust and circle brings Y/N closer to the edge, and she's anxious to fall over.

Her breathing turns ragged. She's so close, she can feel it.

Draco must feel it too, because as soon as Y/N is about to fall over the edge, he removes his fingers.

Y/N groans. A muffled and irritated "motherfucker" escapes past the tie.

"That'll teach you to keep your mouth shut." Draco laughs wickedly at her desperation.

Y/N narrows her eyes at him. She really can't stand to look at his stupid face right now, but she knows they're not done yet.

He slips out of his boxers and straddles Y/N once again, his hard cock resting on her abdomen.

Draco moves further up, hovering over Y/N's chest. Her eyes widen as she realizes his cock is directly in front of her face. She feels herself getting wetter as she watches the vein on his cock pulse.

He looks down at Y/N so dominantly, making her feel so cheapened. She absolutely loves it.

"I'm gonna take the tie out of your mouth, but if you as much as mutter a single word, you're gonna regret the moment you agreed to this."

Y/N shakes her head rapidly, letting Draco know that she understands.

He takes the tie out of Y/N's mouth. She considers saying something, just to see what he would do, but then he takes his cock into his hand, gently stroking it.

Y/N couldn't even say anything if she wanted to. She was speechless.

He brings the tip of it to Y/N's lips.

"Open." That seems to be his favorite word of the night.

Y/N's eyes widen. She feels an intense pleasure in the pit of her stomach that quickly spreads to her limbs. The scent of his cologne intoxicates her.

She opens her mouth and takes the tip in slowly. A low guttural groan rips from deep within his chest.

"Let's see if any more brainless remarks come out of your mouth when you've got my cock in it." He rasps. He's breathless as he watches his cock disappear past Y/N's red stained lips.

He slowly fucks Y/N's mouth. He tastes clean, and Y/N tries to keep up with each of his thrusts.

Y/N shouldn't be enjoying this as much as she is, but she just can't help it. She's always been spoiled and held in such high regards by her parents, but Draco is always there to bring her back down to Earth, knocking her off her high horse.

Which is why she hates him. He always makes her feel so inferior. But right now, as he towers over her, Y/N lets him have his little moment of superiority. She'll be fighting for the alpha position once again in no time.

But maybe she can fight for the position right now. Y/N lifts her head up suddenly, taking as much of his cock as she can.

Draco's breath hitches as he throws his head back. He slams his hand hard against the wooden headboard, startling Y/N.

Y/N swirls her tongue around the tip of his cock. She's teasing him, but Draco's not having it.

"I'm in charge here L/N, when are you going to learn that?" He thrusts into her sharply, knocking the oxygen out of her.

Her lungs are on fire as Draco thrusts deeply into her once again, touching the back of her throat. She moans and squirms underneath him, pulling at her restraints.

He pulls out of her with a pop. He watches as Y/N's chest rises and falls as she tries to get the oxygen back inside her burning lungs.

Draco settles himself back between Y/N's legs. He wraps his hand tightly around her throat, holding her in place as he speaks into her ear.

"Maybe now you'll think twice about messing with me." Draco chuckles.

"Fuck you. I do whatever the fuck I want, and that includes screwing with you anytime I want." Y/N spats out. Her chest wants to explode from all of the mixed feelings she's experiencing towards him right now.

"We'll just see about that." He flashes her a fake smile that Y/N gladly returns.

He opens the drawer on his bedside table and fumbles around for a condom. Y/N hears the crinkling of the packaging, indicating that he's located it.

He takes the condom between his teeth and rips the packaging open. He quickly slides the condom on and places himself at Y/N's entrance.

Draco's pleasantly surprised at the fact that Y/N is dripping wet.

"Like it when I fuck your mouth darling?" He asks smugly, an arrogant look in his hypnotic eyes.

"Just shut up and fuck me." He's teased her long enough. She just wants him inside her, now.

"Anything for you, you filthy little slut." He hooks her right leg over his hip and thrusts into her roughly.

Y/N's loud moan mixes in the air with Draco's low groan.

He pulls out slowly, inch by inch, before slamming his entire length into her once again.

Y/N gasps loudly. Draco holds himself up with his arms, making sure that they're only connected at the hips.

Y/N desperately wants to pulls him in, feel his chest on hers, and his mouth on her neck, but the stupid silk tie won't give.

Y/N lifts her hips up, trying to get him to go faster, but Draco's stubborn nature won't let him speed up his thrusts.

He's deliberately trying to piss her off, and it's working.

"Damn it Malfoy, I thought you said you were gonna fuck me." Y/N grunts, furious.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna give you exactly what a filthy girl like you deserves." He smirks.

Before she can mutter some witty comeback, Draco pulls out of her and flips her over, pulling her up so she's on her hands and knees.

He grips her hips so tightly, guaranteed to leave bruises. He thrusts into her again. Y/N bites her lip to keep from uttering his name. She won't give him that satisfaction.

"I fucking hate you Y/N," Draco speaks suddenly. "You're such a know-it-all and you always have to contradict me. You irritate me more than anybody else in this fucking school." Y/N convulses around him.

"Yes, I know. What else do I do to irritate you?" Y/N squeezes out of her throat.

"You flaunt around in your tight little skirts with your bad girl attitude when you know all the boys are staring at you. You disgust me." He grunts.

Ignoring his obvious jealousy, Y/N figures that two can play at that game.

"Yeah, well, I fucking hate you too Malfoy. You think you're so much better than everybody else and you always have to get your way. And don't even get me started on the way you play the innocent victim to get girls, when you know they'll fall at your fucking feet with as much as a glance from you. You sicken me." Y/N feels him pulse inside of her. He loves this just as much as she does.

Draco's thrusts are more reckless and less controlled, allowing him to lose himself entirely inside of Y/N. He grunts as he slides into her at a fast and desperate pace.

He hooks his arm around Y/N's abdomen, bringing her up so that her back is flush against his front. He pulls on the tie to undo it, releasing Y/N's wrists.

She snakes her hands up to tangle her fingers in his hair.

Draco kneads Y/N's breasts with one hand, while running the other down her abdomen, settling it on her clit, because he knows where it is.

Y/N lets out a drawn out moan as she feels Draco pinching her clit.

Draco revels in the feel of Y/N's sock clad legs on his own.

They both decide they like this position. They're able to graze each other's skin with their own, and they don't have to look into each other's eyes while they do it. That would inevitably bring about some awkward intimacy that they're both trying to avoid, especially with each other and especially after their confessions of hate.

Draco begins to rub circles on Y/N's clit, bringing her closer to the edge. He sweeps her hair to the side and runs his tongue along her neck.

This is the first time all night in which they're not messing around or at each other's throats. Y/N can't help but notice how nice it is.

But because Draco is still Draco, the need to be in control still lingers in the air.

"You better say my fucking name when you come." He orders harshly.

This, with the combined sensations of his rough thrusting, are enough to send Y/N over the edge. A loud and broken "Draco" fills the air as Y/N trembles in his arms in intense pleasure.

Draco continues his thrusting as Y/N rides out her orgasm. He slams into her two more times before he's spilling himself inside the condom. He mutters Y/N's name quietly, but if she ever mentioned it, he would deny it.

He tosses a spent Y/N roughly back on the mattress. He discards his condom and immediately follows after her.

Y/N lays blissfully on her stomach, enjoying Draco's weight on her back.

They breathe in unison as they try to come back down to Earth.

After a couple more minutes, Draco peels his sweaty body off of Y/N's, standing up to get dressed.

"Are you planning on staying in my bed all winter break or what?" Draco's back to his regularly scheduled assholery.

"I'm about to get up, Malfoy. You don't make it easy on a girl you know." Y/N decides to stroke his ego a little.

She swings her legs over his bed and stands up. She begins to pick up the articles of clothing scattered about the dormitory.

"Yeah, if you see a girl walking oddly around the castle, she probably spent the night with me." Draco laughs smugly.

"Sure. How am I supposed to believe that when you didn't even know where my clit was? " Y/N jokes.

"Watch it." He raises his eyebrows menacingly.

Y/N holds her hands up in defeat. "You certainly made for a fun evening Malfoy."

"I know, but don't expect it to happen again." He states dryly.

"Maybe I'll flaunt around in one of my little black skirts." Y/N teases while putting on said skirt.

"You'll be falling at my feet before that happens." Draco laughs.

"Winter break is long, we'll see who cracks first." Y/N smirks deviously.

She walks towards the door of the dormitory, buttonless black shirt in hand. She opens the door but before she steps out, she turns around to look at Draco.

"Hey Malfoy, make sure to pick up the buttons of my shirt. I wouldn't want anybody to know what just happened here."

"Don't worry, I would rather die than let anybody know I fucked the Slytherin slut." He smiles wickedly at her.

"It's better than everybody knowing I fucked Mr. "My Father Will Hear About This". Laters." Y/N blows him a kiss, and Draco flips her off as she leaves his room, fully satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Please go check out my other stories on Wattpad under lexcatb.


End file.
